


Smile

by troublesome_tome



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bugs, It Makes Sense in Context, M/M, Prompt Fic, annoying sig + tired klug, non-consensual handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublesome_tome/pseuds/troublesome_tome
Summary: Sig takes notice of Klug's very, very unhappy state one morning.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> based around the sentence, "No. Smiling this early in the morning is unnatural and disgusting."  
i'm back from the dead with this thing. bad title but ehhhh who's here for the titles?

Early mornings were an unfun experience for nearly everyone, unless they could handle caffeine. While Klug was early to rise, he was not someone who was quick to face the day with a smile. No amount of coffee or cold water or moving around could bring a grin to his face until he was sufficiently awake - not after he had stayed up reading into the wee hours of the morning, getting hardly any sleep.  
All that the bookworm wanted to do at the moment was get some extra sleep, but here he was, in class, awaiting the morning bell. Miss Accord had been merciful, and hadn't assigned bellwork this morning, but still came by to give his desk a thwack with her cane whenever he put his head down. Despite being sluggish and slow to wake up, he had still dragged himself to school early; he was the first to arrive to class, as always, but still unable to get even a few extra minutes of sleep.  
The shuffling of a bag and heavy footsteps outside of class would have alerted him on other days, but today he hardly processed it, even as Sig said his "good morning"s to Miss Accord. He was usually much later than this, but Klug didn't mind it. Lidelle typically arrived before him, but perhaps Sig had woken up earlier? It didn't matter, he was here now.  
Sig took his seat by Klug, absentmindedly playing with a beetle he'd brought from outside. Klug was already starting to nod off again, his eyelids growing heavy as he rested his head on his hand...

THWACK!  
"There will be no sleeping in my classroom, mister!" Miss Accord scolded him, waggling her flying cane over his desk. Her ever-present smile had not faded, in a stark contrast to Klug, who had so suddenly snapped back into reality it almost physically hurt.  
"Somethin' wrong, Glasses?" Sig tapped Klug on the shoulder, leaning over and breaching all of Klug's personal space policies.  
"Yes, it's you in my face this early in the morning," Klug jeered. He never had time to be nice; he certainly wasn't going to start now.  
"Huh. Sorry. You're usually reading or doin' work before class."  
"I can hardly focus on anything but staying awake at the moment."  
"Not even gonna grin and say somethin' cool about yourself?"  
"No. Smiling this early in the morning is unnatural and disgusting." Klug pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing. Lidelle had come to class now, sitting silently, watching the boys talk.  
"Ehhhh... you must be really sleepy today..."  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sig."  
Sig tapped the side of his head, as if he was having a thought for once. His antennae twitched, he drummed his fingers on the desk, and he eyed Klug's hand sitting on his desk.  
He reached out and placed his demon claw on Klug's hand, to which Klug responded with disgust.  
"WHAT are you doing." Klug stared Sig down in utter confusion.  
"Don't wanna see my friends sad... Thought this would help."  
"This makes it worse, but thanks for nothing."

Sig went back to his desk, shuffling through his bag. What could be going on in his mind? Surely he had better things to do than bother Klug, who very clearly just wanted to be left alone...  
The sound of Sig rummaging through his bag grew louder, accompanied by a few frustrated sounds. The noise slowly died down, and Sig placed... something onto Klug's desk. Klug didn't bother to look down, since he had almost no interest in whatever it was. Probably just a neat looking rock, or a bug, or... it was probably a bug.  
Against his better judgement, Klug looked down to see a fantastic looking beetle; a green, iridescent stag beetle, slowly moving across Klug's desk. He hated it.

"Sig."  
"Huh?"  
"Why would you give me this?"  
"He's my friend. Be friends with him."  
Klug exhaled dramatically. "No."  
"Why not...?"  
"I don't like bugs."  
"Oh... well, he likes you..."  
The beetle was now on Klug's hand, crawling up closer to his sleeve. Klug shrieked, knocking the insect away from him; Sig immediately reached out and caught it, looking at Klug with a sad face.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Klug shouted at Sig, who turned around to sit quietly at his desk. Raffina had come in now, standing awkwardly in the doorway, looking at the boys confusedly.

For all that Sig was irritating, Klug kind of admired his dedication. Sig was very slow, but meant well... It was sweet how he cared even when Klug was nasty to him.  
But that didn't matter, because Klug was still pissed off at everyone this morning.

After the stellar failures of his previous attempts, Sig gave up trying to give Klug gifts or be close with him to cheer him up. But there had to be some way to make the nerd a bit less gloomy, right?  
"Hey."  
"What do you want now?"  
"What do you call a beetle that can dance?"  
"...What?"  
"A jitterbug." Sig was clearly holding back from laughing at his own joke.  
Klug blinked at him. It wasn't even a funny joke.  
"...Get it?"  
"Yes."  
Sig was still giggling, his antennae twitching wildly. For whatever reason, this stupid joke was cracking him up. It was endearing, in an annoying way; the goofy smile, flicking antennae, and sweet laugh over such a dumb pun were cute, and funny in their own right. Klug couldn't help but smile just a little.  
A smile, this early in the morning...  
"Hey... you're happy!"  
"H-huh?" Klug hadn't even processed that he was feeling emotions. "...You're so weird, Sig."  
"Eh, whatever."

Amitie was the last one in class again; right as the bell rang, there she was. Class had started, finally giving Klug something to focus on other than Sig. It was strange, but he did appreciate Sig's efforts to make him smile this morning.


End file.
